F is For Free as a Bird
by InfernumEquinomin
Summary: F in my Alphabet Song drabbles. Implied ViralXSimon, Spoilers for end of series. Seriously, they left the only two people who could save the world in the prison? Real smart. This was why Viral hated humans...


F is Free As a Bird-- The Beatles (cause I love em. Seriously, I did a whole huge song fic collection with 20 songs, not this one though, and I'm just stuck on the last one. Stupid song… Wait! That's not--)

Fandom: Tengen Toppa Gurren Laggan

Pairing: ViralXSimone

Rant: I feel like this would make a massively awesome AMV song for FLCL, cstm. (by the way, cstm is my new im word, Chuckles Softly To Myself. Cause no one really lols…) It just seems like there's a lot of scenes in the anime that resonate with the song, you know? And this is while they're in prison together. And has spoilers for the end of the series so, shh… Also, I don't own Gurren Laggan or the long version of the title. Though I might eventually own a Gainax loveslave. You never know...

They were abandoned. Completely and utterly, hell, even some of the other prisoners got released before everyone ran for the hills.

But nooooo, not the two guys that could save the world.

Viral hated irony.

Well, in actuality, he hated a lot of things, but Irony was high on his list right now. After all, that idiot Simone was sitting in the cell next to him making lame attempts at conversation and apologies and in reality, Viral wanted nothing of it.

He'd come to terms about his life months ago. Never age, never die, tell a single story for eternity.

And he was weaker than shit at first but he was still slowly regaining his abilities so, it wouldn't be too long before he could wipe the floor with Simone and his pathetic little Gunman.

"… be friends?" came out of left field like a fly ball and hit him in the side of the face.

"what?" Viral growled and Simone smiled over hopefully.

"I hope that we can put the past behind us and be friends, I mean, you're on my side, right?" Simone smiled brightly and Viral blinked at him.

"you're kidding right?" he asked.

No, his people skills had not improved much thank you.

Simone shook his head hard and smiled at him still.

"no, I'm totally serious! After all, you got arrested trying to help people, right? Me too! We would make a great team!" Simone twittered and Viral almost understood why Kamina had kept him around, he's cute if nothing else.

"I wouldn't join your pathetic team Gurren if you paid me all the money in the universe." Viral scowled and Simone sighed.

"oh well, if that's really how you feel." he muttered sadly.

Seconds later a hole was blasted in the wall and Youko smiled down at Simone.

"ready for a jailbreak?" she winked and Simone smiled and looked over to Viral who scowled and glared at him back.

"fine." he barked and Simone stood up, walking over to his bars.

"it's great to see you Youko!" he smiled at her and Viral sunk down into his bunk, almost wishing it would swallow him up.

Ugh… now he OWED them, he had to do it…

--

And that was how Viral found himself on a crazy gunman spaceship into the galaxy with a hundred or more humans, who stank like the dankest pits of hell by the way, to save Simone's girlfriend from aliens.

Honestly, it was a perfectly ridiculous plan, let alone the part with alternate universes and him having kids.

That was gonna haunt him.

Viral decided to change it up a little in future telling of the tale. After all, he can't let anyone know he was part of aliens and procreation, and all that weird stuff that happened with the mole…

Honestly, the whole trip was some twisted whack job's dream, it just had to be.

He'd also leave out the parts where he and Simone bonded, and spent time together, and the way that begrudging respect slowly morphed into something more that was doomed and idiotic from the beginning.

And Viral admitted he'd miss it, the closeness, but he knew that Simone's entire intent was to save his lady fair and there was no room in that little romance for him.

Not that it mattered, eventually they'd get old, die, and leave Viral by himself anyway.

He hated that idea.

Hated it with a raging passion.

So he went into the army and eventually made it all the way up to commander-pilot, and he got the bloody hell off earth.

He was free, and he planned on staying that way, and he wasn't about to let attatchments to stupid humans, especially stupid human males, get the best of him. He would roam the stars until eternity, talking about the defeat of the Anti-Spirals until the universe eventually imploded on them all like those crazy comatose weirdoes said.

He just hoped that he died with existence when it happened.

After all, it'd suck to float endlessly in nothing for eternity.

End. Yes, this was much, much shorter than the others. Apologies. I had a lot of trouble picking a song to begin with. Sorry again.


End file.
